creepy_soupfandomcom-20200216-history
O' Toodles Version 666
My Xbox One, Cablebox, and Toodles Well I just started renting a nice apartment and I knew that I was missing something. Well a television of course. So with the money I saved for college I bought a nice TV and Xbox One. After a while I sold my Xbox One realizing it sucked. So I went to find some cable company. I was searching the internet when I found it. It was called “T Channels”. It said it was a FREE SERVICE. So I bought it and went home. When I turned it on it was very fuzzy, but it stopped when it was done loading. Then I noticed all the channels had to be paid for! Except for channel number 666. The name of the channel was a bunch of random numbers. I click on the channel and it was starting to play mickey mouse clubhouse. I decided to watch it because I had a fetish for little kid shows. The title of the episode was “Hide”. A pretty weird title for a kids show I thought. It open up with very rainy day at the clubhouse. Nobody was there, until it cut to a dark room with a lamp on a table. Mickey then stepped into the light. He looked very scared. He looked at the camera and said “ Whatever you do, don’t call for Toodles.” I figured he was playing hide and seek with Toodles or something. Just to be funny I said O, Toodles out loud. Then mickey had a look of complete horror. He screamed at the camera “ GO TO HELL MOTHER FUCKER”. I was in complete shock. Did mickey just say that!? Then I saw Toodles slowly come up from behind him. Toodles then said “choose a mousekatool. Four tools came up on Toodles face. The tools where a hatchet, a group of goofys, a cloud on fire, and the mystery mousekatool. Mickey first picked the group of goofys. Then out of nowhere a group of goofys came running from the darkness with faces of pure rage. Mickey screamed and ran for the door. He climb out of what I think was the basement of the clubhouse. When he came outside it was still raining. Mickey then went up the up slide and got to the top of the clubhouse. The goofys followed him up. Mickey kicked them back down the slide. But they just kept coming. Mickey then jump of the clubhouse. He screamed in pain from breaking his leg. Blood began gushing out. I was going to turn this damn thing off but I was much too curious of what was going to happen. Mickey limped to the hot air balloon and escaped just in time. Mickey was sitting in the balloon trying to catch his breath. He then looked up at the camera and said “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!”. He then started to cry while wrapping up his leg. Toodles flew over again yelling “choose your mousekatool”. Mickey then picked the cloud on fire. All the grey clouds started to turn blood red. Then it started to rain fire. Mickey screamed again as the balloon started to go down. On the ground there were thousands of goofys. Mickey then screamed O, Toodles! Toodles appeared and mickey picked the hatchet. A hatchet appeared in mickeys hand. At this point I was going to turn it off but I could not move. My body was paralysed in place. I then looked up to see mickey chopping away at all the goofys. Blood was everywhere and mickey soon got overwhelmed. The goofys then grabbed him by all of his limbs and started to pull. Mickey then screamed “WHY DID YOU SAY IT YOU ASSHOLE”. I started to cry as mickeys arms and legs began to be ripped from his body. Mickey passed out and soon died after. The goofys all started to be sucked up by Toodles. I then yelled O, Toodles! Toodles turned to the camera looked at me. He then jump out of the TV and started to come closer. I grabbed my bucket of holy water and threw it at him. Toodles then scream and went back into the TV. I quickly unplugged the cable box and put it in my Jar Jar Binks safe. After that I sold the cable box on ebay hoping to that I never have to go thru that again. I also got a brand new Xbox One again and started to play Titanfall. While playing the campaign I saw toodles on one of the building. I shrugged it off thinking it was just a easter egg. But later I found out it wasn’t.